


Wonho and Changkyun in a Closet

by kyuninthesky



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkward Tension, Bickering, Canon Compliant, Enemies to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Secret Crush, Sexual Tension, Showki, Sort Of, Swarovski, Trapped In A Closet, Wonkyun, haha jk unless, idolverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23840947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuninthesky/pseuds/kyuninthesky
Summary: “Changkyun, what are you doing?” Wonho asks as he feels Changkyun’s hand on his butt, giving it a gentle squeeze.“This is not a dream. This is real, alright.” Changkyun says to himself.“Wait, aren’t you supposed to pinch yourself if you wanna know if this is a dream instead of squeezing my ass?”“Oh… do you want to squeeze my—”Wonho rolls his eyes. “You idiot. Of course, this is not a dream.”
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Hoseok | Wonho
Comments: 5
Kudos: 101





	Wonho and Changkyun in a Closet

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! So in the story there will be descriptions of their earrings and also embedded links to the images of what they look like (though not exactly, but i hope the images are still helpful) so that you can imagine the situation better.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this ^^

All of the members are currently sweating in their Swarovski diamond-decorated suits and they all have a satisfied look on their faces. Tonight’s performance was probably their hardest performances ever but thanks to the fans’ cheers which had echoed through the entire venue, it instantly became one of their best year-end show performances. Backstage, the other idols keep on patting them on their backs (and occasionally feeling Shownu and Wonho’s biceps), saying how much they were impressed by their energy on stage and the cool expressions they made while performing.

Shownu utters his thank you’s repeatedly and compliments them back because they all have made massive efforts and done their best on stage tonight. Kihyun notices the pleased and soft look on Shownu’s face. Kihyun is proud of him as always. He discreetly wraps his left arm around the older’s shoulders (though he had to awkwardly stand on his toes) and gives him a subtle squeeze on his left shoulder as quick as he can, thinking that the other members won’t notice.

But Changkyun does. He blushes at what he had just seen, a little bit envious knowing that Shownu and Kihyun have been on cloud nine for almost 6 months now. He likes seeing his members happy and of course, he is happy too to be surrounded by them but sometimes he wishes someone would secretly squeeze his shoulders too and maybe kiss him when they’re in private.

Changkyun cringes at the thought because he believes that he would never experience what Shownu and Kihyun have while he is an active K-Pop idol and is always locked up in his studio making music to serenade his fans. Shownu and Kihyun are lucky to have found each other. Changkyun doesn’t think he’s lucky enough. Too occupied to fall in love, he thinks. He crosses his arms and touches the [double helix piercings](https://www.buzzle.com/images/fashion/piercings/double-helix-piercing.jpg) that he had gotten recently on his left ear, trying to distract himself from thinking about falling in love as he leans against one of the walls in their waiting room. They were waiting for their take-outs to arrive.

It was way past midnight by the time the year-end show had ended and apparently, they haven’t had anything to eat since noon. The journey back to their dormitory will take at least 4 hours so their manager had suggested that they eat first before heading back. Fried chicken and Cola at 2 in the morning don’t sound so bad.

Changkyun smiles again as he thinks about their performance and fishes out his phone from his back pocket with the intention to check up on their fans on their fancafe. As he scrolls through their letters and reads them, he can hear Minhyuk bickering with Wonho in the background. Pretty usual stuff in Monsta X’s waiting room. It sounds a lot like they’re fighting over snacks.

Changkyun equates situations pretty easily; Minhyuk pretending to be hostile and Wonho talking in his pouty voice means that they’re fighting over snacks, Hyungwon sighing and talking to Wonho like a grandpa means he’s trying to convince Wonho that his body is already perfect and that there’s no use comparing their bodies, and Jooheon showing Wonho random cat videos on his phone while the latter stares at the screen in awe means that Wonho was initially having a bad day. Wonho acts as if the world revolves around him, Changkyun thinks and he laughs to himself when he realises how much he knows Wonho. Maybe the truth is that his world revolves around Wonho...

Changkyun cringes once again when that sudden realisation hit him but he convinces himself that it’s just an absurd thought. He puts his phone back into his pocket and observes his surroundings. Wonho and Minhyuk – still wearing their Swarovski suits and jewelleries – are now occupying his view of the waiting room from where he’s standing and as expected, they’re still bickering about sharing their snack which is pathetically… Jooheon’s half-eaten cream puff. With the previous thought of Wonho still on his mind, he decides that maybe it’s not that bad of an idea to actually ponder on it because he’s bored so he lets himself stare at Wonho.

He is well aware that whenever Wonho and Minhyuk are bickering, it’s totally harmless because they’re just in the mood to be childish with each other and it doesn’t really bother him but he especially “hates” the way Wonho pouts his lips. He hates the way Wonho’s jacket stretches across his back which accentuates his perfectly sculpted body. He hates Wonho’s giggles because he knows that it will be stuck in his head for hours when he knows it shouldn’t. He hates the look on Wonho’s face. Changkyun just hates Wonho.

Changkyun closes his eyes as he rests his back against the wall once again. Wonho was shouting “I’m gonna finish it!” repeatedly in the background. It hasn’t even been one second after Changkyun was trying to have a peace of mind when Wonho accidentally bumps into him, presumably trying to run away from Minhyuk who is about to murder him for finishing the cream puff.

“Oopth, didn’t thee you there.” Wonho laughs, mouth full of cream puff, not looking guilty at all.

“That bastard, he finished it!” Minhyuk gives up as he walks towards Hyungwon, – who is sitting in one of the chairs, minding his own business – takes his left hand and tries to bite it out of frustration. Hyungwon pulls his hand away immediately and curses at him. “When are the take-outs gonna arrive? I might eat someone right now.” Minhyuk huffs as he sits on the floor and rests his head on Hyungwon’s lap. Hyungwon ignores him and continues to play on his phone.

Doing a stupid little dance of victory – Changkyun feels like punching Wonho – as he munches on the cream puff, Changkyun notices how the right side of Wonho’s mouth is dusted with powdered sugar probably from the dessert. He scoffs. “You’re such a baby, you know that, hyung?” Changkyun says which may sound like he’s adoring the older man in front of him in another situation but he is actually trying to mock him right now. Or he thinks so.

“What? Cream puffs are the best...” Wonho tries to justify, sucking on his fingers which are also dusted with powdered sugar but Changkyun only rolls his eyes.

Wonho gets intimidated by Changkyun sometimes but he still finds pleasure in annoying their maknae. Besides, everything they do is totally harmless. They don’t have any effect towards anyone. Or at least that’s what they think.

After wiping his hands “clean” on his pants, Wonho takes off his jacket and gingerly places it on one of the chairs near him, making sure that all of the Swarovski diamonds remain unscratched. Changkyun groans at the sight in front of him because now, Wonho’s torso is only decently covered with a white vest that reveals more skin than Changkyun can handle (thanks to their stylist noona). Changkyun hates it. He hates how fair Wonho’s skin is, how well-built he is and how he knows exactly that showing a little bit of skin would annoy the maknae. Yes, Wonho did it just to spite Changkyun.

“Why do you always make that sound when I take off my clothes?” Wonho asks with faux curiosity and innocence, looking at Changkyun through his lashes.

“Why do you have to take your clothes off in front of me all the time?” Changkyun retorts, pretending to be unamused.

The older man cocks his head to the side and studies the younger’s expression. “You’re not the only one in this room, Changkyun. I took my clothes off in front of—” Wonho turns around to scan the whole room. “well, everyone who is in this room. Not just you,” Wonho thinks it would be a good idea to tease Changkyun a little bit more so he suggests, “Are you sure you’re not the one who chooses to stare at me every time I take my clothes off?” He squints at Changkyun accusingly.

“Oh, wow. The audacity. Do you expect me to drool over you or something?” The younger replies.

“I don’t expect it, I know it.” Wonho winks.

Changkyun fakes gag and rolls his eyes, avoiding eye contact with the person in front of him because he’s afraid that he’ll blush and the latter would notice it. “You’re so annoying, Hoseok hyung.” He replies lamely, hoping that Wonho would drop the subject.

But Wonho feels extra annoying tonight. He wants to play around with Changkyun some more so he says, “I’m not annoying. You’re just—you just – you like me, that’s why.” That is probably not one of Wonho’s proudest comeback but it is definitely one of his dumbest. That is exactly what a person says to their crush. Act all narcissistic and tease their crush that they like them until said crush is actually convinced that they like them. But Wonho kind of regrets saying that because what if Changkyun is actually annoyed by him? What if it scares Changkyun off? Wait, does Wonho have a crush on Changkyun?

Changkyun huffs and rubs the back of his neck, muttering something along the lines of “what is he saying”. He looks annoyed. Wonho is now certain that he should never tease Changkyun like that ever again. It would be too obvious. Wonho tries to change the topic because he’s too embarrassed and thankfully, their manager walks into their waiting room carrying the food and drinks that they had ordered. Like hungry animals, all of the members moved from their positions to flock over their manager who is placing their dinner onto one of the dressing tables at the end of the room.

“God, I haven’t had fried chicken in a while.” Says Kihyun who is taking the food containers out of the plastic bags.

“Everything smells so good.” Minhyuk chirps as he distributed the drinks to the other members.

Wonho who just made his way to the table pushes Jooheon and Hyungwon to the sides. “Oh, what a feast we’re having!” He says merrily, acting as if he hadn’t just pushed two innocent people out of his way just so he could be the first person to eat. Minhyuk and Kihyun who had noticed it are looking at Wonho in disbelief but at the same time, they’re already used to it because they know that nothing can come in between Wonho and his love for food. Wonho takes Minhyuk’s chopsticks from his hands and tries to grab a piece of the fried chicken.

“God, you’re so annoying!” Minhyuk pouts and tries to push Wonho away with his butt.

“I’m just hungry… sheesh.” Wonho pouts back. “Anyway, I’m gonna eat all of them!” Wonho tries to laugh like a maniac but he ends up sounding like a 5-year-old trying to act intimidating.

Now it is Kihyun’s turn to push Wonho away with his butt. “Woah, I’m sure you’re joking but somehow it feels like you’re not joking at all.” As expected, Kihyun is defensive when it comes to chicken.

“Stop pushing me—” Wonho tries to fight back but Minhyuk and Kihyun had teamed up to stop him from eating the chicken first. The next thing he knows, he is pushed to the back and bumps into Changkyun (again) who was not even involved in their little fight and was just waiting patiently for someone to offer him food.

Changkyun immediately shields himself by raising his hands to his chest like little kitty paws to avoid a “fatal” collision with Wonho but the latter loses his balance and crashes into Changkyun anyway after receiving a final push which was from Minhyuk’s butt.

“Hey!” The maknae grimaces as he feels Wonho’s body weight against his, almost losing his balance too. “Get off me, hyung.” Changkyun tries to push him away but Wonho is surprisingly holding onto his left arm, preventing him from moving.

“Wait, Changkyun. Don’t move.”

“Ouch!” Changkyun feels a throbbing pain on his left ear where he got his new piercings as he tried to push Wonho away.

“M-my earring is stuck to yours I think,” Wonho says as he clings to the younger’s arm because the latter is still trying to push him away. “Stop pushing me you idiot!”

At this moment, they look like they’re glued together side by side; cheek against cheek, jaw against jaw, arm against arm and hip against hip. Their bodies have never been so close like this before and it feels… very intimate. The [earring](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/1705/6967/products/CE399-4sm_800x.jpg?v=1485908044) that Wonho is wearing on his right ear is the type of earring which adorns his ear along his ear shell; one stud through the upper part of his cartilage, a small hoop which clings to the middle part and another stud through his ear lobe and they are all attached together through a delicate silver cable chain which further decorates his ear prettily. It is the chain which somehow tangled itself with the tiny silver hoops on Changkyun’s left ear and keeps on tugging them as they struggled to get off each other.

Changkyun is too much of a coward to handle having the older so close to him like this – god knows how flustered he is right now – and he needs to get away from Wonho as soon as possible so he suggests: “Can’t you just take them off?”

“My earrings?”

“No, your clothes, obviously!”

“What?”

“Your earrings, of course!”

“Oh.”

Shownu notices the commotion behind him. “Are you guys okay?”

“Our earrings are stuck together. Please get Hoseok hyung off me.”Changkyun pleads.

“Hyunwoo, have some more chicken.” Kihyun says sweetly with a piece of chicken wing in between his chopsticks. And just like that, Shownu loses his interest in the damsels in distress in front of him as he walks towards Kihyun to claim his fried chicken.

“Hyung!” Both Wonho and Changkyun shout.

Changkyun looks at the rest of his members and they’re all enjoying the fried chicken and Cola. No one seems to notice his suffering. There’s no way that they’re going to care and help them anyway. He sighs, “Hurry, hyung. Just take your earrings off one by one.”

“Why can’t you take off yours? Why do I have to listen to you?” Wonho scoffs. He tries to give an annoyed look to Changkyun but he forgot that he can’t do so without having their cheeks graze against each other and that would have made things weirder.

“It’s not about listening to me—”

“Oh, really?”

“God, please just—”

“No. I’m not gonna take my earrings off just because you tell me to, Changkyun.”

“Hyung, please! I can’t take off my earrings because I just got them a couple of weeks ago and they haven’t fully healed yet. Taking them off now would risk the piercing holes closing immediately!” Changkyun explains.

Wonho rolls his eyes. “Well, I can’t take mine off either. These are Swarovski earrings. Noona said she’s the only one who can put them on and take them off. They’re expensive.”

“Why can’t you just say that from the beginning?” Changkyun groans.

“Aww, I’m sorry noona didn’t let you wear one of the Swarovski jewelleries.”

“Ugh, you’re so annoying—”

“People are trying to eat…” Hyungwon turns around, totally unamused by the pair who are bickering like 9-year-olds.

“Hyungwon, quick. Get Changkyun off me. He’s getting on my nerves.” Wonho says.

“Look who’s talking—” Changkyun whines.

“Look who’s talking!” Wonho mocks him.

“You—”

Jooheon is looking at them as he munches on his fried chicken then he makes eye contact with Kihyun. “I really hate seeing people fight.” Jooheon pouts.

“And I hate people who threaten to finish all of my fried chickens.”

Jooheon and Kihyun share an understanding look and an idea comes to their minds.

While Wonho and Changkyun are still bad-mouthing one another with their cheeks pressed against each other, interrupting everyone’s peace in the waiting room, Jooheon and Kihyun decided to push the two of them into one of the closets near them. Thankfully, the one that Wonho and Changkyun are pushed into is a two-door closet and is big enough so they both fit nicely inside (though being pushed into a closet isn’t even nice to begin with).

“Kihyun, Jooheon, no!”

“H-hyung! What the f—”

Before the two could retaliate, Kihyun and Jooheon shut the closet doors, immediately leaning against the doors and exerting their entire body weight onto them to make sure Wonho and Changkyun can’t push the doors open.

“We need something to keep the doors closed.” Jooheon suggests, not realising how evil he sounds right now.

Hyungwon looks at Kihyun and Jooheon carefully and without having to say anything, he gets up from his chair, puts his Cola aside and carries his chair to the closet. The three then work together to position the chair at the right angle as to make sure it is jammed between the door levers and the floor so that it is impossible for Wonho and Changkyun to open the closet.

Alas, the waiting room is quieter except for the constant curses and banging from inside of the closet but still, the atmosphere has become… more peaceful. “Shall we continue eating our chicken?” Kihyun suggests. Hyungwon and Jooheon just shrug.

A couple of minutes later, the rest of the members have gotten used to the banging from the closet, it became music to their ears as they continue eating their dinner. Their staff could care less about what’s happening as they’re too tired and also because of the fact that they’re used to the boys pranking each other so they pretend to not know anything. Knowing that the members are definitely not going to let them out and that the staff could care less, Wonho and Changkyun finally stop cursing and banging on the doors.

Inside the closet, they are still stuck to each other but now, the spaces between their bodies are even more limited because they don’t have any room to arch their bodies away from each other in a disgusted manner like they’ve been doing since the first minute they were glued to each other.

This is awkward, Wonho thinks to himself. Changkyun’s left shoulder is pressed against Wonho’s chest, his whole body squeezed between the closet doors and Wonho’s greek god body. Wonho has no other choice but to hover his arms around the little man’s body as if he’s enveloping him in a hug. Wonho low key wants to hug Changkyun but that would be weird because they’re supposed to hate each other. Or it’s probably just Changkyun who hates him, he thinks. Either way, he can’t hug Changkyun.

As Changkyun’s eyes adjust to the darkness that is surrounding them in the closet, he notices how close he is to the older. The warmth that is radiating from the latter’s body is even more intense and he is suddenly aware of everything that is happening with Wonho’s body. His heartbeat, his breathing, the number of times he’s blinking, his awkward arms around his own body, the way he spreads his legs a little bit so he can match his height and his sudden and suspicious calmness.

“You’re not afraid of the dark are you?” Changkyun asks.

“No.” Wonho answers truthfully because he is indeed not afraid of the dark. He is afraid of scaring Changkyun off. He’s scared that he might give in and actually embrace Changkyun with all his might. He’s scared Changkyun will notice him blushing. He’s scared that he might say the wrong things at the wrong time because the position that they’re in right now is too intimate. Isn’t this the typical situation where two arch-enemies suddenly become soft-hearted, learn more about one another and realise that the real enemy was the pressure to “hate” each other all along so they come to the conclusion that they’re actually head over heels for each other the whole time and then they live happily ever after? Except Changkyun probably hates him for real.

Changkyun is entirely unaware of Wonho’s worries and he just wants to get out of the closet as soon as possible.

“You think I could kick the doors open? Can you move a lit—“

“No, Changkyun. Both of us can’t even bend our legs properly to kick the doors open with maximum force.” Wonho says blatantly, eyes boring holes into the doors, hoping that Kihyun and Jooheon are right on the other side to feel his stare.

“Oh. Uh, right. Okay,” Changkyun sighs. “God, this is just great.” He knows for sure that the members won’t let them out of the closet until they finish eating their dinner and it pisses him off that by the time they get out, the Cola would probably have gone flat and lost its tang. They’re probably going to leave the two of them the boring parts of the chicken too. “Darn it.” Changkyun says to himself.

Wonho hears him clearly because his face is right next to his and it sort of confirms his assumption that Changkyun dreads his time with him in the closet even though they’ve only been in there for less than 10 minutes. This makes Wonho even more nervous and also a little bit… sad. To him, being stuck with Changkyun isn’t that bad. He actually doesn’t hate Changkyun. He just likes to tease him. Wonho pouts.

So they just stand there not doing anything until Changkyun starts squirming in Wonho’s arms.

“What’s wrong?” Wonho asks, trying really hard not to let his arms touch Changkyun.

“Cramp. I’ve got a leg cramp. Shit. I can’t feel my leg.” Changkyun bites his tongue.

“Oh. That’s bad,” At this point Wonho just lets his arms really wrap around Changkyun’s body as if that would help lessen the younger’s pain. “Should we try to sit—”

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Hyung. Fuck.” Changkyun can’t stand it anymore. He starts to moan in pain.

Wonho has imagined Changkyun cursing and moaning like this in his ear but he never thought that the situation would be like this… because of a leg cramp. Nevertheless, Wonho still blushes. “Hang on. We’re gonna sit down, okay?” He lowers himself down by sliding his back against one of the closets walls, taking Changkyun with him too in his arms but before he could properly sit down on the floor, he realises that there’s too little space for both of them to sit at the same time so he suggests, “Is it okay if, uh… is it okay if you sit on my lap, Changkyun?” Wonho feels like adding “no homo” but he doesn’t.

Changkyun almost chokes on his spit. “Yeah. Sure. Whatever.” Now it’s Changkyun’s turn to blush. Wonho begins to settle himself down on the floor, sitting cross legged as he waits for Changkyun to sit… on his lap. Changkyun plops himself down onto Wonho’s crossed legs and awkwardly exhales. He stretches his legs out but he still feels uncomfortable because they have to press against one of the walls. His left arm is still crushed against Wonho’s chest so he fidgets one more time. Wonho seems to get the message so he ducks his head down to allow Changkyun to put his arm behind him and Changkyun does that. His left arm is now behind Wonho’s neck and because of that, it’s only natural for him to move his face a little bit closer to Wonho’s. Wonho doesn’t mind.

The atmosphere instantly becomes more intimate because Wonho looks like he’s bridal style-carrying Changkyun (accept for the fact that they’re both sitting down). Wonho tries to nonchalantly hold Changkyun’s waist to support the latter’s body and rests his left arm on the younger’s knees to join his two hands together for a more comfortable position but he can feel Changkyun going stiff for a moment. Wonho bites his lips, praying to god that Changkyun doesn’t find him creepy or anything but the next thing he knows, Changkyun is joining his own hands behind his neck and resting his forehead against his. Wonho’s heart begins to beat really rapidly.

“Hyung, are you okay? It seems like you’re having a hard time breathing,” Changkyun asks with genuine worry over the older.

“Oh, no. I’m okay.” Wonho tries to smile.

Changkyun hums at that.

Wonho begins sweating and he curses himself because it might make Changkyun feel grossed out at him. It doesn’t help at all that he’s only wearing a vest. He also thinks that maybe sitting down like this was a bad idea after all. Then he starts to worry if his breathing is annoying Changkyun. He feels like everything he does might tick the maknae off. It’s funny how he was literally picking a fight with Changkyun 20 minutes ago but now he’s very intimidated by him.

A few moments later, the younger sighs. “Can’t believe I’m stuck with you in a closet.”

Wonho is taken aback. He feels sad again.

“Changkyun, do you hate me?” He asks calmly. He thinks that at this point, he might as well know what Changkyun actually thinks of him. Maybe it will help him to not think about Changkyun so often. Maybe it will help him to be a better version of himself. A version that Changkyun will like. Maybe.

“What? No, that’s not what I meant. I just—well, I…” Changkyun tries to explain himself but he can’t seem to find the right words to describe how he feels towards Wonho.

Wonho chuckles weakly. “Nah, it’s okay. You don’t have to explain yourself.”

Changkyun can hear the sadness in his voice. He can feel the older’s hold on him become looser like he doesn’t want to hold him in his arms anymore. He notices how he tries to look away but he can’t move his face farther because their earrings are still tangled to each other. But the sudden albeit small increase in the gap between their faces – and symbolically between them too – makes Changkyun upset.

“No, hyung. I don’t hate you,” Changkyun begins. “It’s just that… there are certain things about you that I… can’t handle?” He could’ve worded it out better honestly. Changkyun sighs. There’s no turning back. He has to tell Wonho what he feels… or at least try his best to. It’s kind of complicated.

Wonho gulps, nervous. “Y-yeah?” Wonho braces himself for what Changkyun has to say and in his head, he has already prepared a mental pen and paper to list down everything that is “wrong” with him so that he can improve himself for Changkyun— no, for the other members too. And their fans. For everyone. Wonho has to admit that he has a lot of flaws – he beats himself up for it a lot – but he’s willing to change if it means it could make him a better person. So he’s thankful that Changkyun has probably noticed his flaws and now he’s going to say it to his face (literally, because they’re right next to each other).

“Well, first; I hate what you did just now,” _uh-oh._ “when you took off your jacket in front of me.” _Right._ “Like, we get it, Hoseok. God took his time when he made you and you have a perfect body. Like, we get it, okay?” _Wait. What?_ “You also have perfect eyebrows—you should be flattered that I’m saying this because well, I have eyebrow piercings which are hot.” _Huh._ “Oh and you know when you smile and the corners of your mouth do that thing… that thing, uh, I don’t know but it’s cute— I mean it’s annoying. No, wait, that’s not important. What else…? Ah, right. I hate the fact that even when you’re not doing anything… you’re still cute... when I want to hate you. Okay, you know what? I guess I do hate you.”

Wonho doesn’t respond (which is understandable because Changkyun isn’t making any sense). Changkyun acknowledges the fact but he feels like it’s better for him to just shut up now. He doesn’t see the need to explain himself more because he’s currently dying with embarrassment. He wants to get out of the closet as soon as possible and fly to some random country across the globe just so he could never see his Hoseok hyung ever again. God, he really needs to get out of this situation right now. Wonho’s silence isn’t helping him at all.

Changkyun clears his throat, “What? Nothing. I didn’t say anything. Forget it.”

Wonho stays silent.

He is too shock to respond because what Changkyun had blurted out just now didn’t make any sense in that situation. Changkyun had given him too much information for him to process in that stupid closet and he’s too overwhelmed right now. He just wants to eat some fried chicken.

Wonho chuckles, “Oh yeah?” Wonho feels Changkyun’s body move uneasily in his arms. He tightens his hold around the younger. “I hate you too, Changkyun. I hate you because you get to see yourself in the mirror every day.” Okay, that’s a good start, Wonho thinks. “I hate it when you work out and you make those… those sounds like you’re moa—I don’t know, but I just want you to shut up sometimes.” He thinks of more things to “roast” Changkyun. “And when you make music and the beat is perfect and the lyrics are… are hot and everything that you compose is always perfect. Like, that’s so not fair. A-and when you pretend that you’re not on purposely showing off the tattoos on your back because you think you’re attractive or something. TLDR; I just hate everything that you do.”

“…Do you even know what TLDR is?”

“Shut up.”

“Right.”

At that point, nothing makes sense anymore. Why are they even in a closet? Cheek against cheek. Changkyun’s arms crossed behind Wonho’s neck. Wonho’s arms around Changkyun’s smaller frame. Their stupid arguments (read: confessions). What’s going to happen now? When will their members release them from this closet?

Good question. Minhyuk opens the closet doors and is quite surprised to witness what’s inside. Wonho and Changkyun in each other’s arms when half an hour ago they were at each other’s throats. Hot, Minhyuk thinks.

“Oh, wonkyun.” Minhyuk smiles and shuts the doors immediately before the two idiots in the closet could react. This is followed by the sounds of the chair being dragged on the floor and being jammed between the door levers and the floor once again. Ah, they’re back to square one.

Changkyun laughs hysterically. “Great. Just great.”

Wonho exhales in disbelief.

“Looks like we’re not getting out of here any time soon. You know what? Wake me up when it’s time to get out.” Changkyun gives up and closes his eyes, resting his forehead against Wonho’s.

Wonho goes short circuit again as the maknae’s face is so close to his again. “O-okay.” It seems like Changkyun has had enough and is actually exhausted so he lets Changkyun rest in his arms. This isn’t so bad, Wonho muses.

Minutes passed. Changkyun is still quiet and Wonho doesn’t want to bother him. He thinks about what had just happened between them and tries to recall Changkyun’s words and his own words, trying to figure out whether their words are jigsaw puzzle pieces that fit one another. If so, this is one hard puzzle.

Wonho feels the younger’s slow breathing against his cheek. He realises that if he moves his face a little to the right, he would meet Changkyun’s beautiful face at an awkward angle and their lips might touch too. The thought makes him blush. What would kissing Changkyun feel like? Has he kissed a man before? If Wonho kisses him, would he kiss him back? What kind of kisses does he like? What would kissing Changkyun make him feel?

Changkyun can’t hear Wonho’s thoughts but he can sense them; he knows that Wonho has thoughts in his head that are driving him crazy right now because Wonho is starting to breathe heavily again. Changkyun is also certain that the thoughts are about him. He opens his eyes. “Are you plotting my murder in your head?”

“No, I’ve never thought of kissing you.” Wonho replies too quickly.

“Wha—That wasn’t even the question— What?”

“What?”

“What—Forget it!” Changkyun groans.

Changkyun is flustered as hell but he tries to not show it so he closes his eyes again. Is Wonho actually thinking about kissing him?

Wonho is currently mentally beating himself up for his stupid thoughts. But he also can’t help but to think about the little distance between their lips again. Oh, Hoseok, you hopeless romantic. It’s no joke. What Changkyun had said to him sounded a lot like confessions than grudges. Perhaps the rapper likes him too? What to do with this information, Wonho thinks to himself, what to do with the information that their lips might touch if he just turns his face to the right? His hypothesis is that their lips would surely touch.

He tests his hypothesis. So he turns his face to the right slowly, not wanting to startle the younger. Changkyun still has his eyes closed. His face is scrunched up as if he’s trying really hard to not think about something. He looks so adorable. He turns his face some more and proves himself right. Their lips touched.

Changkyun eyes flutter open.

Wonho’s eyes widen. Act cool, Wonho thinks to himself. He slowly turns his face away from Changkyun, acting as if nothing happened. Then he convinces himself that he didn’t just do that. He didn’t just try to kiss Changkyun because he couldn’t stop thinking about it.

“… Hyung. Did you just kiss me?”

Wonho swears he wants to be surrounded by a thousand suns right now so he could melt onto the floor and evaporate into the air. “No.” He says in a very small voice.

“Really?” Changkyun asks, unconvinced.

“Why would I kiss you?” Wonho replies nervously.

Changkyun hums, “Okay then.”

Wonho lets out a sigh of relief internally. That was close, he thinks.

“Wear lip balm next time.” Changkyun says nonchalantly.

Wonho curses himself in his head. That literally implies that Changkyun was aware that their lips had met and that brief moment was enough for him to notice that Wonho’s lips were dry. Changkyun knows he tried to kiss him. Changkyun remembers what his lips had felt like. Wonho wants to disappear.

Changkyun also wants to disappear. He’s so close to leaping off Wonho’s lap to kick the closet doors open so he could run to the edge of the world and scream because he just felt Wonho’s lips on his own. To be honest with himself, he’s not sure if Wonho actually intended to do it or if it was just an accident. Either way, he is elated. Wonho himself had blurted out the idea of kissing him so isn’t it obvious that he had done it on purpose? His mind is a mess because just a while ago, when Wonho was in front of him stuffing his pretty face with cream puff, he was the one who was thinking about kissing the other— no, he was thinking of licking off the powdered sugar on the corner of Wonho’s mouth and then kissing him. His mind goes crazy. He feels like crying.

_Lee Hoseok tried to kiss him._

Isn’t this the typical situation where two arch-enemies suddenly become soft-hearted, learn more about one another and realise that the real enemy was the pressure to “hate” each other all along so they come to the conclusion that they’re actually head over heels for each other the whole time and then they live happily ever after? Changkyun asks himself.

Changkyun feels something uncomfortable moving under his butt. Oh, it’s just Wonho flexing and unflexing his thighs.

“Why are you flexing and unflexing your thighs?”

“C-Cramps…” Wonho says, trying to remain calm. “My right leg…”

“Shit.”

The next thing Changkyun knew, Wonho had moved his legs to get into a more comfortable position to relief his leg cramp which had resulted in Changkyun slipping off his lap and caused Wonho himself to lose balance and topple over Changkyun’s body. Changkyun is now trapped under his body, the side of his face still pressed to the older’s but this time it feels more intimate. He didn’t think that it could get any worse than this.

“I’m so sorry, Changkyun.” Wonho apologises as he turns to face Changkyun and feels Changkyun’s cheek on his lips so he turns away immediately.

Changkyun noticed it but he doesn’t want to say anything. He doesn’t want to say nor think about anything because he has a whole-ass Wonho on top of him and he is trapped between the older’s legs and arms. This is too much. Changkyun recalls having dreams like this before but he would always wake up so this time, for once, he doesn’t want to wake up.

“Changkyun, are you okay?”

“I’m all good,” Changkyun answers in a small voice. “Never been better...”

Wonho thinks he was being sarcastic. “I know this is super awkward but I can’t really move my legs. Sorry.” Wonho gulps because the situation is definitely getting more and more awkward (and intimate).

Changkyun exhales and stares at the ceiling.

Wonho doesn’t know what to do.

A moment of silence.

“Hyung, I think I like you.” Changkyun says out of nowhere.

“What?” Wonho responds almost too quickly.

“...”

“Changkyun, say that again.”

“Um, the cramp in my leg is gone now.”

“Changkyun, I was the one with the leg cramp.”

“... Oh, right.”

Here they go again, beating around the bush. If the closet wasn’t so suffocating, there would’ve been 10 cupids around them right now shooting their arrows at Changkyun and Wonho at the same time. If this was a romance movie, the audience would’ve left the movie theatre moments ago. This situation is too frustrating.

Wonho turns to Changkyun, he doesn’t care that he’s crushing his own cheek against Changkyun’s and that their lips are really close to each other. He just needs to say something to Changkyun.

“I like you too, Changkyun.”

Changkyun turns to Wonho. Bad idea, they are almost kissing now. But Wonho doesn’t turn away.

“Bullshit.” Changkyun whispers.

“I mean it.”

Changkyun really feels like crying. This has got to be a dream, he thinks to himself. There is no way that he had been stuck in a closet with his Hoseok hyung and they got all passive-aggressive with each other that they end up confessing to each other. This is too good to be true. It has to be a dream. There is only one way to find out.

“Changkyun, what are you doing?” Wonho asks as he feels Changkyun’s hand on his butt, giving it a gentle squeeze.

“This is not a dream. This is real, alright.” Changkyun says to himself.

“Wait, aren’t you supposed to pinch yourself if you wanna know if this is a dream instead of squeezing my ass?”

“Oh… do you want to squeeze my—”

Wonho rolls his eyes. “You idiot. Of course, this is not a dream.” He shifts a little bit on top of Changkyun. “Wait. Just to clarify. You’re aware that this isn’t a dream, right? So did you mean what you said just now?” Wonho is hopeful.

“Which one? The cramp? Oh no, Hoseok hyung. You were the one with the cramp—”

“No, not that part. That other part… uh, you know, the “I like you” part…” Wonho smiles like an idiot as he says the three words.

“Oh, that part. Uh, yeah. I guess. Yeah. I like you.” Changkyun tries to shoot Wonho the finger guns but Wonho can’t see them because Changkyun’s hands are behind the older.

Changkyun can almost hear Wonho grinning. That idiot, he thinks to himself. Look what he had done to him. Changkyun finds it hard to believe that he had just become such a fool for Wonho but he’s sure that he doesn’t regret it. Not when he feels Wonho’s chest vibrate on top of his as the older laughs heartily and how their mouths are so close to each other that Changkyun feels like capturing his laughs into his own mouth. Changkyun really wants to cry. He wraps his arms around Wonho.

“Please say that again.” Wonho says.

“I like you, Hoseok hyung. I like you a lot. I like you the way you are. Perfect. And annoying.”

Wonho’s eyes sparkle. “Oh wow. Okay. I really like you too but I really thought you hated me or—”

“Shut up. You’re perfect and I really want to kiss you right now.” Changkyun admits.

“Mhmm. So do I.” Wonho smiles.

Obviously, with their earrings still tangled to each other, preventing them from facing each other properly, there isn’t much that they could do to kiss each other properly.

Wonho puckers his lips and feels Changkyun reaching out to meet their lips together. The older manages to capture the other’s top lip in between his own lips. They take turns nibbling on each other’s lips, giggling as they find this situation funny. Wonho teases the younger by retreating and only brushing their lips against each other. Changkyun’s hands tangle themselves in Wonho’s hair to pull him closer and join their mouths together again. Changkyun purs. Wonho is holding Changkyun’s waist in place. Sometimes Changkyun’s hands find Wonho’s chest. Sometimes his legs cross themselves behind Wonho’s waist. So they make out awkwardly in the closet, never kissing the other person properly but they’re still enjoying it.

The closet doors open. “Alright, boys. Time to go—WHAT IN THE WORLD?” Kihyun gasps, terrified.

“Oh my, I think I’m gonna vomit.” Hyungwon says, his right hand covering his mouth as he turns around to prevent the other members from looking at what he and Kihyun had just witnessed.

Minhyuk manages to catch a glimpse of the event and he bursts into laughters, “Hah! I knew it! I just knew it would lead to this! The sexual tension between you two is no joke!” He gestures his hand to Wonho and Changkyun who finally got up and walked out of the closet, cheeks red and still pressed against each other.

Changkyun ignores Minhyuk’s remark though he can’t help but grin. “Where’s noona? Please tell her to take Hoseok hyung’s earring off so I can get as far from him as possible.” Changkyun tries to say coolly.

Wonho tries very hard to hide the smug look on his face. “Shut up, you.” He intended to make it sound like he’s scolding Changkyun as usual but it sounded a lot like he was being giddy. Plus, his hand somehow made its way to hold Changkyun’s hand.

“What happened?” Shownu asks, he probably doesn’t even know the two were trapped in the closet this whole time.

“Do I wanna know why you two are blushing like hell and holding hands?” Jooheon asks, mouth agape.

Wonho smiles to himself shyly and squeezes Changkyun’s hand in his. Changkyun clears his throat, avoiding eye contact with everyone in the room.

“I’ll tell you guys what happened,” Minhyuk volunteers excitedly. “Wonho and Changkyun stuck in a closet. K-I-S-S-I-N-G.”

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAA i hope you enjoyed reading this bcs i really enjoyed having this idea in my head since last year and then finally writing it! was it good or bad or funny or cringey or??? i would love to know what you think! thank you so much for reading this, i love wonkyun a lot so writing this was really fun. look forward to more wonkyun fanfics from me!
> 
> Read my ["debut fanfic"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20030200) (also wonkyun) if you haven't hehe
> 
> Stay safe and have a great day! ^^


End file.
